


Letters.

by scibfs (bearprincess)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearprincess/pseuds/scibfs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce's mouth should be illegal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters.

It happens like this. Tony is tumbled onto his chest and Bruce hikes Tony’s legs up over his shoulders; strong legs, strong shoulders. It happens and Tony curls his hands into the sheets because Bruce’s mouth is completely unfair, doing things to him like making him yelp and correct himself with a lower groan. Today it’s slow, slow slow slow, slow even for Bruce. Almost a tickling of his tongue against the cleft of his ass, and Tony whines for more. He hears-feels Bruce chuckle into the small of his back and he bites back snark and venom.

The pace picks back up, and Tony spreads his legs wider because he wants more, more, more and god yes the dip of his tongue against his muscle is enough to make his neck sheen with sweat, that and the near-sauna Bruce prefers as a bedroom temperature. “BruceBruceBruce, Bruce please—“ Tony chokes out, talking only long enough for Bruce to back off again. He bucked back angrily, and Bruce squeezed his sides firm enough to still him. Shushes against his thighs, a haphazard bite that made Tony quiver and ball the sheets tighter.

His tongue is back on his ass, now making light strokes against his muscle and Tony sighs and bucks and wants to scream but he can’t. The pattern… is continuous, and he shoots a glare back at Bruce. “Letters? Really? Are you twelve—fffuck—ahhh…”

Bruce’s tongue finally sinks into him enough to shut Tony up, as his first order of business, and Tony’s toes curl cramped so tight it hurts. His face stays sideways on the pillow to look at the bob of Bruce’s head, and his hand reaches back to grab Bruce’s shoulder. Bruce pauses just long enough to smile at him and break the cycle and grab his ass and pull it back and start it all over again, the moans and ahhs and absolute desperation as Tony digs his elbows into the mattress and sucks a cave out of his stomach to keep himself from reaching the edge.

Bruce sucks with his stupid bow lips and Tony is left gasping anew, and thick fingers curl around his cock messily, but enough. More than enough, more—god, it’s good, and Tony stares at the headboard as he takes his hedonism pleasure ride between the slick wetness of Bruce’s mouth and the ridges of his hands as he fucks into his palm. He comes, and all the breath Tony was holding back whooshes out of his lungs so fast the lacquered wood of his headboard gets fogged up. It’s messy and it’ll stay that way, and Tony arms give out and plant his upper body onto the bed as he cattishly wags his butt. He gives Bruce a one-eyed playful stare from in between his arms.

“I needed that,” Tony says, and he did; all his tense muscles have rolled to relaxed. He catches Bruce’s smile.

“I know,” Bruce says, and he rolls up his sleeves. Tony pulls him down into the bed and tangles into him, or against him, and they laugh into each other’s mouths and whisper formulas back and forth like lullabies before falling asleep for a while.


End file.
